


home

by rensfilms



Series: the what if's [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Kisses, M/M, Soft Kisses, architect! jaemin, but he loves renjun, jaemin is a little busy, renjun just loves and misses his boyfriend, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-30 23:56:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19414153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rensfilms/pseuds/rensfilms
Summary: jaemin is busy and renjun just misses him.





	home

“Jaemin” he hears his boyfriend call out. Jaemin hums as a response, eyes still trained on the sketches in front of him. The project he's been working on for the past 4 days is due in a week from now and it's made Jaemin reach borderline insane. Thick textbooks and crumpled papers fill the spaces in the room, creating an eyesore for Renjun. Jaemin feels an arm snake around his waist and a weight on his shoulder followed by a breath fanning against his neck. It makes the hairs on his neck stand as he leans back onto his chair.

“Come eat dinner with me. I cooked your favorite and this is the third time you’ve missed dinner.” A muffled voice whispers from his shoulder, nose slightly buried in his neck, feeling the breath tickling him.

“Jun, I need to get this done. I’ll join you later.” Jaemin feels Renjun’s face drop and it makes his heart drop as well, but he keeps a strong head, determined to finish at least the first half of the project. Renjun muffles a defeated “okay” from his shoulder, detaching himself from the younger before walking out the room and Jaemin feels cold, already missing the older’s warmth.

The younger decides to take a short break after a while, glancing at the clock to noticing it had already been about 20 minutes since Renjun had called him in for dinner. Jaemin walks out the room and into the kitchen, slightly jumping at the sight in front of him. Renjun had fallen asleep on the dining table in the kitchen, head buried in his arms and food untouched. A sick feeling makes its way to Jaemin’s stomach, twisting and turning his insides when he realizes Renjun was probably waiting for him. He carefully sits down next to the shorter, a hand flying to his hair as he brushes his hands through the soft locks.

“Jun, hey wake up” Jaemin coos as he sees the older lifts his head from his arms, blinking his eyes adorably. He brushes the hair out of his eyes, smiling softly as Renjun returns his smile with a lopsided grin.

“Hey, are you done? Sorry I fell asleep” Renjun struggles to keep his eyes open, voice a little raspy and Jaemin feels his heart drop.

“Why did you wait up for me? You should’ve just eaten” Renjun shakes his head, still plastering the grin across his face.

“I wanted to eat with you but now the food's cold.” Renjun responds, followed by a pout. “I’ll heat it up real quick.” He shifts before Jaemin tugs him back down, insisting that he does it instead. Before Renjun could protest, Jaemin was already a step ahead of him, quickly swooping the plates up and heading towards the microwave. 

When the microwave starts to blare, Jaemin makes his way back. By now Renjun had turned on some music, slightly swaying to it in the kitchen and Jaemin finds himself breaking into a soft smile, amused by his boyfriends sleepy state.

The food’s still being heated in the microwave as Renjun meets his gaze and returns the soft smile through tired, squinted eyes before making his way over to Jaemin. The taller let’s himself get pulled by the him, giggling while wrapping his arm around his boyfriend to move in sync with the music.

He feels Renjun lay his head back on his shoulder, warm breath tickling the skin on his neck, feeling arms wrapped around his. They stay like that for a while, swaying to the drowning music in the background. Jaemin feels Renjun’s heart beat against his own chest, the familiar rhythm comforting him in a way.

“I’m sorry I suck” Jaemin breaks the silence, earning him a little chuckle from the shorter.

“I know you’re busy. It’s okay. I just wanted to spend more time with you, I missed you.” Jaemin’s heart breaks a little at how small he sounds, probably still a little sleepy.

Jaemin had been busy with his classes, skipping a few meals with Renjun to finish his work. He doesn’t think much about how Renjun shifts closer to him at night or hugs him a little tighter before he leaves for his classes.

He lets his hand grip at the shorter’s waist, rubbing a thumb on the exposed skin under his t-shirt. He takes a whiff at Renjun’s hair, basking in the familiarity of its rosemary scent.

“I’m sorry. I missed you too” He sees the him lifts his head up, a sleepy grin playing on his lips as his eyes strain open. He chuckles, angling his head to press a soft kiss on Jaemin’s cheek. The taller feels his cheeks grow warm, pulling Renjun closer to place a kiss on his lips.

When Renjun giggles into the kiss, Jaemin feels his heart burst again, the music in the background somehow makes it seem like they were the only ones in the world, Renjun emitting his own glow under the kitchen lights. The taller relaxes, tasting the cherry chapstick on his boyfriends lips. They’re still swaying to the music when Renjun pulls apart, pressing a chaste kiss on his nose before walking over to the microwave.

Jaemin trails behind him, letting his head fall onto the his shoulder and arms snake around his torso as Renjun pulls out the food, hissing a little. Jaemin presses another kiss on his neck before grabbing his plate, dragging Renjun over to the living room. He feels a hand snaked around his waist when they bundle up on the couch, drowned in blankets and food in hand. Renjun pulls him closer, slowly going through the movies and it feels so familiar that Jaemin gulps, feeling overwhelmed by the feeling of home.

They end up falling asleep on the couch that night, legs tangled up under the blanket as Renjun’s head lays on top of Jaemin’s chest, moving up and down along with it. The couch is a little crowded but it’s the best sleep Jaemin’s had in a few days, Renjun’s warmth seeping through his bones.

**Author's Note:**

> my au acc is @rensfilms! i have an ongoing renmin au 🥺


End file.
